Dark Magic
|similar='Time Breaker mind control Babidi's Mind Control Black Water Mist Possession' }} Demigra's Dark Magic is a special magic utilized by the Demon God Demigra and Towa in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse in order to transform people into darker and more powerful versions of themselves. It is said by Future Trunks that when someone is inflicted by this dark magic, they become more sinister and their power is multiplied. Overview There are several versions of states taken on when one is under dark magic. *The first flashes on and off the user, giving them red eyes briefly when activated and a dark aura when active. It is a temporary power boost given through supplying evil energy. *The second gives the user pure red eyes and a dark aura. It is a lasting power boost named Villainous Mode. *The third is gives the user pure red eyes and a dark aura, but lacks Villainous Mode. This is due to Mira directly controlling the target. *The fourth and most powerful gives a much more dramatic change, the user's body turns a purplish colour, their eyes turn pure red and they gain two black lines that go from the bottom of their eyes. This form is playable. It is the result of Demon God Demigra fully possessing the character, users of this state are sometimes also in Villainous Mode. Démigra and Towa use this technique during the events of Xenoverse during the Time Breakers attempt at changing history for the worse. It is used on several characters throughout history in order to change history, making characters darker. Towa's version of the state is her giving them some of Mira's power, however, she is unable to fully control them, only giving them negative thoughts. Demigra's version allows him to send some of his power to the target and allows for full control. Demigra's Dark Magic can even be cast via another technique such as Demigra's Wormholes. Generally all those infected by the Dark Magic are stronger and more dangerous than they were previously, similar to the effects of Babidi's Mind Control, however unlike Babidi's Mind Control it can control people untainted by evil like Gohan, Gotenks, Trunks, and Pan. Some like Raditz and Mr. Satan are even capable of feats and techniques they wouldn't be able to do normally such as Raditz dodging Gohan's Leave My Daddy Alone! and escaping the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon or Mr. Satan being able to Levitate and use Ki Blasts. Furthermore, in some cases the infected target will be able to use some of Demigra's skills such as Bloody Sauce, Rage Saucer, Darkness Mixer, and Baked Sphere. Demigra's Wormholes also seem to have the ability to infect people with Demigra's Dark Magic, though apparently without Demigra being in direct control. Also unlike Demigra or Towa, it is apparently capable controlling extremely powerful villains like Broly, Great Ape Baby, Super 17, Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron, & Omega Shenron. Weaknesses Demigra's Dark Magic is not foolproof, as according to the Supreme Kai of Time Demigra can only control someone who is weaker than he is, and the magic does not affect Gods (or those who possess godly ki) and fails to have any control over Beerus (due to him being a God of Destruction) or Goku (due to his time as a Super Saiyan God). Likewise, it would not affect gods such as Whis and the Supreme Kai of Time. Even while under Demigra's full control physically, the target may be able resist it mentally as Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks were able to mentally resist despite their bodies still under Demigra's control, even as their bodies continue to fight against their will. Even while fighting the Future Warrior under Demigra's control, Future Trunks resisted by telling the Future Warrior to keep attacking him despite his injuries, as the dark magic can be dispelled by giving the infected target a sound beating (demonstrated several times by the Future Warrior). It is also possible to counter the dark magic with good magic before it has fully taken control of the target, as the Supreme Kai of Time demonstrated when she prevented the Future Warrior from falling under Demigra's control using her godly magical powers. It would also have no effect on Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan due to the form's godly ki. List of influenced characters Evil Energy power up *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form) *Future Cell (Imperfect Form) *Infected Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) Villainous Mode *Frieza (Final Form, Full Power) *Cell (Full Power) *Cell Jrs. *Mr. Satan *Future Android 17 *Future Android 18 *Future Cell *Majin Buu **Majin Buu (Small) *Piccolo *Kid Buu *Gotenks *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Pan *Trunks (GT) *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Omega Shenron Demon God Possessed *Frieza (Full Power) *Cell (Full Power) *Kid Buu *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Background information *There have been multiple names for the form that the possessed character's take, including Dark form, Atrocious form, Fiendish form, and Villainous Mode. Gallery es:Magia Oscura ca:Màgia Fosca d'en Démigra Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Video game techniques